This invention relates to fluid-operated devices, and more particularly to piston assemblies used in said devices.
There are known piston structures which include an elastomeric cover. However, these devices do not include integral lip seals, reaction plate and spring members. Also, the known prior art does not have an integrally molded valve arrangement that can provide an air bleed in a brake or an air bleed and a centrifugal control in a clutch.